Boredom in the Bedroom
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Trouble in Paradise? Is there something wrong in the bedroom of Sherlock and Molly? Is he not living up to his title of 'Seven Times in Baker Street? ... come inside *no pun intended ... all right, pun intended* and find out! ;)


**This is a prompt fill for lilsherlockian1975! Her prompt was: _"I love your established Sherlolly! So, here's my prompt: Sherlock and Molly have been in a relationship for over a year, and Molly's afraid things are getting a bit stagnant in the bedroom. She casually mentions this to her detective and he completely panics thinking he's not enough for her. I'll let you take it from there... smut please... smutty, smut!"_**

 **Here you go sweetie, hope you like it ;)**

* * *

Boredom in the Bedroom

* * *

Molly settled herself upon the Watson's sofa, tucking her feet beneath her just as Mary walked into the room carrying two glasses and a bottle of red wine. After filling both glasses with a generous amount Mary handed one to Molly then sat herself beside her.

"So, tell me Molly, what's troubling you?"

The pair of them burst into giggles.

"I feel as if I should be lying down," Molly said as she wiped away a tear of mirth.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to sound so clinical," Mary apologized. "In all seriousness though, what's wrong? You sounded rather desperate on the phone."

Molly sighed and stared down into her glass as she slowly swirled the the wine it. "I don't know Mary, I'm not really sure how it happened. Things have just - we've seemed to have hit a bit of a lull, Sherlock and I." She glanced up at Mary before quickly adding, "I don't mean in our relationship ... I just ... I mean sexually. We do the same thing, every single time, nothing ever changes."

Mary's eyebrows were practically disappearing into her hairline. "So Sherlock isn't the Sex god I always thought him to be?"

Molly blushed. "I wouldn't go so far as to say that. It's not that he's lacking ..." Her blush deepened to a darker shade of red.

Mary took a generous sip of her wine before saying, "So you're just ...?"

"Bored."

Mary's eyes widened to a near comical size. "The Great Sherlock Holmes, boring in the bedroom! Who knew? What happened to Mr. "Seven Times in Baker Street'?"

Molly very nearly snorted into her glass. "You do know that was a lie right? That Janine conjured it up just to get her revenge on him?"

Mary leaned back into the cushions. "Of course! I just wanted to see your reaction."

Molly rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her wine.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Molly. It's a very common occurrence for couples," Mary said to her in a gentle tone.

"Is it? So have you and John then?"

Mary nodded. "Oh yeah, especially after Scarlett was born."

"What did you do? Oh God, don't answer that if you don't want to!" Molly's cheeks bloomed a bright red.

Mary chuckled. "It's all right, I don't mind. Isn't this what girl friends are for?" she asked with a shrug.

Molly smiled and Mary sat herself up a bit straighter. A slightly far-away look came upon her face as she said, "We talked about it, discussed a few things we could change. We tried role-playing a few times, even had a bit of fun with toys. _Adult_ toys."

Molly's eyebrows rose. "Really? Hmm, interesting."

Mary leaned forward. "First things first you need to talk to Sherlock, tell him how you feel about the current situation."

Molly worried her bottom lip. "That's a bit easier said than done, you know how his ego is. He'll take it as a direct offense."

Mary snorted. "That man's ego deserves a good bruising every once in awhile!"

Molly couldn't keep herself from giggling.

Mary joined in with a giggle of her own before continuing, "Communication is key though, it's an important part in every relationship. You and Sherlock, you do talk, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, of course! We just never have really talked about ... sex," Molly answered with a shrug.

"Well, that's going to need to change. What exactly is it that you think is lacking in the bedroom?"

Molly sighed. "What we do has become so ... _vanilla_." Her nose crinkled in disgust at the use of such a banal word, but she didn't know how else to describe it.

"Ahhh, so that's it, you want some spicing up!" Mary said to her with a wicked smile.

Molly nodded before setting her empty glass down."I just didn't expect this to happen so soon, we've only been together for a little over a year now. And it's not that the sex we're having right now is bad or anything, it would just be nice to have a bit more ... variety."

Mary thought quietly to herself for moment, the tip of her finger tapping against her bottom lip. Then suddenly a Cheshire Cat grin came to her lips. "Darling, I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

Molly frowned. "That's the advice you're giving me?"

"No silly! You didn't let me finish! Look, we both know how much Sherlock enjoys doing research, so this is what I advise you to do. You need to tell him how you feel. Tell him exactly what you told me, and then you suggest to him that he 'researches' how to spice things up in the bedroom. I guarantee you, what he finds and what he decides to do with what he finds, you won't be disappointed any longer!" Mary grabbed up the bottle and poured Molly another glass before holding it out to her. "You can even say that you can research together, that might be even better! You can both find things that look or sound interesting, and act upon them, _togethe_ r."

Molly slowly sipped her wine, mulling over Mary's words. "All right. I'll give that a go."

Later that evening, as she slowly climbed the stairs to 221B, all Molly could do was silently hope that Sherlock wasn't currently in a strop. His moods had been odd as of late, more odd than usual. He'd been bursting out sporadically, spewing random bits of information, either that or he would delve into his Mind Palace and not resurface for hours. Also, there was the few times when she had come up behind him while he was sat in front of his laptop and he had slammed it shut before she had even managed a glance. Not that she was being nosy or anything; she hadn't intended on looking at what he was doing, instead she was merely going to ask him if he preferred Thai or Indian for dinner.

All was quiet when she entered the flat, quiet and dark. With a relieved sigh she switched on a nearby lamp and shrugged out of her coat. Toby meowed happily, rubbing against her ankles. After picking him up and giving him a few snuggles and kisses, she walked into the kitchen and gave him his evening meal. That was when the table caught her eye. It was in complete disarray; a half-finished experiment was spread out, and several stacks of papers were littering the floor. She grumbled to herself, knowing that it was best if she let it alone. The last time she had attempted in tidying up had not ended too well. The berk was very sensitive about his experiments, even if they had failed. She side-eyed the one that was currently on display, it had the looks of another failure.

Yawning loudly she made her way down the hall towards their bedroom. Rubbing at her tired eyes she quickly stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the _en suite._ Within a matter of minutes the bathroom was filled with steam. She stepped beneath the fall of hot water and let out a blissful sigh. She stood there for several minutes, reveling in the heat boring into her body.

She would have continued to do so if it were not for the fact that a pair of large hands had slipped over her hips and were now criss-crossing her stomach. The tiniest of yelps escaped from her before she laughed and leaned back into Sherlock.

"Hi," he mumbled against her skin as he pressed his cheek to her neck.

She placed her hands over his. "Hello."

"Going to be in here long?" he asked her.

"Mmm, no. Why?"

"There's something I want to talk to you about," he told her.

"Oh? I want to talk to you about something as well."

Sherlock kept one arm around her while with the other he reached out and grabbed her bottle of shampoo. They proceeded to wash each other, it was a ritual they had slipped into with ease in the early stages of their relationship.

Fifteen minutes later they surfaced from the bathroom, each of them donning a dressing gown. Molly quickly towel-dried her hair before following Sherlock down the hall. The smell of food wafted from the kitchen.

"I got the Chicken Alfredo you like from Angelo's," he said to her.

"Thank you! I'm actually really hungry."

He smiled and ducked down to press a kiss to her cheek before grabbing two forks from the drawer. Molly scooped out the containers from the bag and carried them into the lounge. They sat on the sofa and tucked into their food.

A comfortable silence fell as they ate, and when they were finished Sherlock took their containers and forks and placed them on the coffee table. He then grabbed Molly's legs and draped them over his lap. She smiled at him as she settled herself against the cushions.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked him.

He was rubbing his hand up and down her calf. "You first."

She took in a breath then slowly let it out, watching him as he studied her. She knew that he was trying to hold back and not deduce her. At first she had been proud of him for teaching himself restraint, but now she was finding it frustrating.

"Sherlock, are you happy?"

He frowned, his hand growing still. "What sort of question is that?"

She quickly sat up and shifted her body so that she could straddle him, knowing that his first response to any sort of uncomfortable conversation was to get up and pace about the room. He continued to frown, but had moved his hands to her waist, a good sign that he wasn't too upset. Perhaps that was aided by the fact that he knew she was naked beneath her dressing gown.

"Are you happy with the sex we've been having?"

He looked her squarely in the eye. "You aren't," he stated.

She hesitated, watching as his gaze became unfocused, knowing that he was sorting and rifling through his Mind Palace. Probably replaying specific moments of their love-making. When he began to blink rapidly, she said to him, "You don't think that we've become a bit stagnant?"

"Stagnant? But-Molly! I thought _you_ were happy with what we were doing? I always bring you to orgasm, more often than not I bring you to orgasm twice!"

She fought the urge to laugh at the look of panic on his face. "I'm not unhappy, not entirely."

His frowned deepened. "I knew it. I'm not good enough for you. I don't live up to the standard's of Meat -'we're having quite a lot of sex' - Dagger," he grumbled.

Molly let out a snort of laughter, unable to stop herself, before cupping his face in her hands. "Sherlock please don't think like that. Don't compare yourself to my past lovers, please. The sex we've been having is wonderful. It really is. You make me feel amazing, you always do. But don't you, haven't you ever wanted to try something different? Liven it up a little?"

His expression melted away as realization dawned upon his face. "Ah."

"Sex isn't just about reaching orgasm. It's about intimacy, enjoying each other's bodies."

His head dipped down, his chin resting against his chest. "I do enjoy your body," he muttered.

Molly moved her hand over his jaw line, back and forth, then leaned forward to press her lips gently to his. "I enjoy your body too," she told him softly.

He sighed, moving his arms to cross them over her back. "This is one of those relationship things I'm never going to fully understand, isn't it?"

She chuckled, giving him another tender kiss before saying, "No. It doesn't have to be. All things can be learned through proper research."

His eyes lit up at the word, and she moved her hand to the back of his neck. She smiled, knowing that she had him.

"Will you do that for me Sherlock? Will you research how to 'spice' things up in a relationship? You can even think of it as an experiment if you like."

"Hmmm." His eyebrows met, and his mouth formed a tiny pout.

"Please?" She slipped her other hand to the back of his neck, toying with his hair at the nape. "I have a feeling that you'll find some very intriguing ideas! We can even research together. Mmmm ... on second thought, surprise me. You know what I like, I trust you." She kissed him again, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and giving it a nibble.

He tilted his head so that he could properly capture her lips with his own. She hummed into the kiss as it deepened. When they parted for breath she smiled at him.

"Is that a yes then?" she asked him.

He nodded, but still looked slightly put out.

"Sherlock, please don't be upset. You haven't done anything wrong, and neither have I. This is something that just happens sometimes."

His pout returned. "I'm more upset by the fact that you're not satisfied, than anything else."

Molly curled into his chest, tucking herself against him. "I never said that I wasn't satisfied. I just want to try some new things, that's all. You're an excellent lover Sherlock, please don't doubt yourself or your ability, or your ... assets." She giggled at the last word, and he sniffed.

A few minutes passed where neither one of them spoke a word. Molly grabbed up the remote and switched on the telly, putting it on mute before she began to channel surf. She came upon Jeremy Kyle and stopped, hitting the unmute button. She lowered the volume until it was at a pitch where she could just make out what was being said. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked suddenly, hoping to distract him from entering into a full-blown strop.

He grunted. "Not important."

She frowned tipping her head back, he refused to meet her eye. He was all too well aware that she always knew when he was lying. But he also knew that she had the sense to not ask questions. She stared at him for a few more moments then returned her gaze to the television.

When she fell asleep a half hour later, he carried her into their bedroom. After tucking the covers around her he returned to the sofa with his laptop, thinking to himself that there was no time like the present to start his research.

* * *

Three days later Molly was extremely relieved that it was Friday and that she would not be working for the next two days. Over the passed month she had worked every weekend, only getting days off during the week. There was something special about not working on a Saturday and Sunday.

She climbed the stairs to 221B, surprised at having not been greeted by Mrs. Hudson. Just as she was reaching out to open the door to the flat, it swung open. Sherlock greeted her with a wide smile, which she happily returned.

"Oh!" she gasped out as he grabbed her about the waist and pulled her to him. "Hello to you too!"

He lifted her up and kissed her, one of those long, languid kisses that made her feel as if she was melting into him. She sighed against his lips. When they parted they were both a little breathless.

"What was that for?" she asked him, her cheeks flushed a faint pink.

He smiled, settling her down on her feet. "Am I not allowed to kiss you when you come home?"

She giggled. "Of course. And you usually do, just not quite like that."

"You didn't like it?" His bottom lip stuck out.

She quickly stood on her tip toes so that she could take his bottom lip between her teeth. A squeak escaped her as he scooped her up in his arms, her flats falling from her feet. "Sherlock!" she cried. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to take a bath!" he announced as he carried her down the hall.

"Oh, we are?"

"Yes." He didn't put her down until they had reached the bathroom. He sat her on the counter, and he stood between her spread legs. "We are going to take a bath," he repeated as he toed off his shoes. He was smiling at her, but then his expression faltered slightly. "Unless you're hungry, then we can eat first. I picked up some Thai."

Molly shook her head, draping her arms over his shoulders. "I'm not hungry, I had a big lunch. Stamford ordered out from the cafe down the street."

Sherlock slipped his hands over her waist, stepping closer to her. He gave her jumper a tug upwards and Molly raised her arms so that he could pull it off. His fingers moved to the buttons of her blouse as he dipped his head down to kiss her. He quickly undid all of the buttons, grazing the tops of her breasts with his fingertips as he pushed back the fabric. Her blouse quickly joined her jumper on the floor.

Molly's fingers weren't being lazy either, having begun to unbutton his shirt as well. They both undid the button and zip of each other's trousers. He lifted her up so that she could push hers down to her thighs, her bum making a slight smack as it pressed back against the counter. She slid her hands inside of his trousers and cupped his bum, noting his lack of pants (a common occurrence). He stepped back slightly so that he could slip first one trouser leg off of her, then the other, leaving her now only in her bra and knickers.

He kissed her again as she gave his trousers a tug down. As they dropped to the floor he shrugged off his shirt. Molly made a noise of admiration, eyeing his half-hard erection. She moved to wrap her hand around his length but Sherlock stopped her, shaking his head.

"Tonight is all about you," he told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Ohhhhhhh." She smiled widely. "You did your research!"

He kissed her again, smiling against her lips, as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He slid the straps from her arms and dropped her bra to the floor before cupping her breasts and thumbing at her nipples. Molly moaned into the kiss, clutching tightly at the back of his neck. He dropped his hands away from her and broke apart the kiss.

"There will be more of that later, but for right now ... a bath!" He gently pulled her towards the edge of the counter so that she could move onto her feet. He kicked away his trousers and peeled off his socks before moving over over to the tub and began to fill it with hot water. He tossed in one of her bath bombs, a lemon scented one. She watched him for a few moments before taking her hair out of its ponytail and putting it up into a messy bun. She then slipped off her knickers and stepped over to him. The tub was nearly full.

He turned and faced her, his eyes dropping downwards, stopping when they reached her trimmed curls between the apex of her legs. They were glistening faintly. He held back a smile, rather enjoying the fact that he could arouse her so easily. He took her arm and pulled her close to him, giving her another kiss before turning the water off.

He helped her to step into the tub, then followed her in. He settled down first before she sank into the water. She let out a happy sigh as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his chest into her back.

"This is lovely Sherlock," she mumbled.

He was placing a trail of kisses down her neck, and she could feel him smiling against her skin. They lay like this for some time, relaxing in the warmth of the water. Then suddenly Molly shifted, turning herself about so that she was facing him, the water nearly sloshing over the sides. Sherlock briefly gave her an inquisitive look before she rushed forward and kissed him hungrily. They were snogging, there was no other word for it. They continued to do so until the water turned cold.

Sherlock pulled the plug so the water could drain out and helped her to her feet. They briefly ran the shower to rinse off, then stepped out of the tub. He toweled her dry, running the towel provocatively over her breasts and bottom. A clear sign of things to come. They shared a few more kisses before Sherlock picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.

"I can walk, you know!" She giggled.

"Mmm, I'm highly aware of your leg's abilities," he told her as he laid her down upon the bed. He stepped away and closed the curtains, bathing the room in darkness before he switched on a lamp.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows, watching him as he slowly approached the bed. Her body was practically aching in anticipation. She couldn't wait to find out what he had planned for the evening. He climbed onto the bed and crawled over her, his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs. She licked her lips at the sight of it, feeling a fresh wave of wetness pool between her own legs.

He smiled down at her, his eyes so dilated that they were nearly solid black. She laid back down and he tipped his head to the side before pressing his lips to the spot on her neck directly below her ear. She jumped slightly as she felt a silky strip of fabric brush across her thigh. He continued to nuzzle at her neck with his lips as the fabric traveled upward, ghosting across her curls, her stomach, over her ribcage and between her breasts.

Sherlock raised his head and looked down at her. "Do you mind if I ...?" He trailed off, holding up a black piece of fabric.

She swallowed, knowing exactly what he was implying. She shook her head. "I don't mind."

He smiled and gently slipped the fabric over her eyes before tying it gently behind her head. "Is it too tight?" he asked her.

"No."

"Can you see anything?" he pulled a face, as he asked this, just to make sure.

"No."

"Good." He smacked a kiss upon her lips before pulling away from her and sliding off the bed.

"Sherlock?" She tilted her head in the direction she thought he had gone.

"One moment."

She heard him pad out of the room, only to return a few seconds later. The bed dipped and she could feel his body heat as he knelt next to her.

"Hmmmm ... now what should I do with this?" he pondered out loud.

A jolt surged through her body as a soft, smooth fabric brushed across and over her breasts. He chuckled, enjoying her reaction. He ran it slowly down her arm, stopping when he reached her wrist.

"Ahhh, I think I have an idea. Put your hands together Molly, and raise them above your head."

She did as he instructed, a soft mewl escaping her as she felt him tie one end of the fabric around her wrists, before tying the other end to the headboard.

"Is that all right?" he asked her cautiously, brushing his nose against her cheek.

She nodded. "Mhmm."

"Good. Seems that scarves aren't just for being put around ones neck."

She whimpered, realizing that it was _his_ scarf that he was using on her.

"Just lie back and relax Molly. But if there's something I'm doing that you don't like, please tell me. This night is all about you, I want you to enjoy yourself." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling away. He leaned back onto his heels, drinking in the sight of her.

She fidgeted slightly, her wrists gently tugging at the scarf. He breasts shifted, making him swallow hard. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her right then and there; to bury his cock deep inside of her, knowing that she was wet and ready for him. But no, he was determined to lavish her body with pleasure before he would allow himself any form of release.

"Sherlock?" she asked softly.

"Sorry. Got a bit - distracted," he muttered.

Her giggle sent a thrill down his body, straight to his bollocks. He swallowed a moan and got off of the bed once more. He quickly returned, not revealing to her what he had retrieved, gently setting it to the side for later use. He crawled back over her, kneeling on either side of her hips before beginning to mouth along her jaw, nipping and biting his way down her throat. He nibbled on each of her clavicles before planting kisses across her sternum. He then slowed down, hesitating. He briefly glanced up at her, noting her parted lips, her heavy breathing. He could tell that she was rather enjoying the fact that she couldn't see him, and that she couldn't touch him.

With an impish smirk he shifted so that he could hover his mouth directly over her right breast. He breathed out slowly, watching her nipple pebble fully. Her back arched, a faint whine escaping her throat. He chuckled before taking her breast almost fully into his mouth and she moaned. He lapped hungrily at her, circling her nipple before gently taking it between his teeth. He suckled, licked and bit, until her skin was pink, before he moved to her left breast, paying it the same attention.

He kissed and licked his way down her stomach and when he reached the edge of her curls she whimpered. He moved to the side and pressed a kiss to her right hip before shifting over to her left hip and giving that one a kiss too. He then began to move down her left leg, continuing to kiss, suck, and nibble at her skin. When he reached her kneecap her leg gave a slight jerk. He moved passed it and continued downwards placing a kiss upon the top of her foot before traveling back upwards.

Upon reaching the apex between her slightly spread legs he stopped, hesitating. He could just make out the faint pink of her sex, glistening beneath her curls. He wanted nothing more than to delve his tongue between her folds, to taste her. But no, that was for a little bit later. He nibbled at her inner thigh, breathing in through his nose, taking in the scent of her arousal. He switched over to her right leg and repeated his trail of kisses. When he traveled back up and reached her inner right thigh he mouthed at her skin there, slowly moving closer to where he knew she wanted his mouth to be.

"Please," she was whimpering. "Please Sherlock!"

Not wanting to tease her too much he gave her slightly parted folds a quick swipe with his tongue and she cried out, her back arching as she raised her hips off the bed, desperate for more. She bit down on her bottom lip as he gave her another lick. He looked up at her and saw that she was trying to keep quiet.

"You can be as loud as you want Molly ... Mrs. Hudson has gone to visit her sister. We have Baker Street entirely to ourselves for the week-end. You have me, and I have you."

Molly exhaled loudly. Keeping his eyes fixed on her he slipped out his tongue and dragged it across her clit. She moaned, hissing out a swear word. He smiled and pulled away. She whimpered at the loss of his body heat, but let out a gasp when a soft buzzing sound suddenly filled the room.

"Oh fuck Sherlock, fuck!" she whimpered, knowing exactly what he was about to do.

He settled himself between her spread legs, knocking them open a bit more. She was practically dripping onto the bed now, her labia swollen with desire and slick with her arousal. Her clit was a hardened pearl, beckoning to him, aching to be taken between his lips.

"You used to to use this a lot ... didn't you?" Sherlock questioned slowly, rolling the pink vibrator between his hands. "I never quite understood the purpose of these things ... but ahhh ... I do so now."

Molly hissed in a breath. "Did you use it on yourself?" she asked hoarsely.

"Mmmm."

She swore again, the image making her ache with want. She let out another curse when she suddenly felt the tip of the vibrator against her left labia. He slowly moved it upwards, before dragging it back down. He then switched sides, and did the same on her right labia. Her legs were trembling, moan after moan erupting from her throat and he hadn't even touched her where he knew she most wanted it. He slid the vibrator towards her core and gently teased her entrance.

"Oh, Sherlock! Ohhhhhhhhhhh ... fuck, fuck." She was moaning none stop now and a shrill cry broke from her as he slid the vibrator upwards, landing squarely on her clit. Her whole body shook as she came.

He circled the tender nub and pulled the vibrator away, leaning back. She lay there, her entire body flushed, her chest rising and falling as she struggled for breath. The vibrator was still buzzing in his hand.

"Are you all right?" he asked her in a tender tone.

"Yes, Sherlock, yes, oh God yes!"

He smiled. "Do you want more?"

Her answer was a whimper.

Without warning he dipped the vibrator into her soaking wet core, getting it slick before pulling it away and bringing it up to her breast. He circled her areola, coating it with her juices. Molly mewled and keened as he repeated this action with her other breast. When he took her nipple between his lips, sucking away the wetness, she cried out.

He slid the vibrator into her and slowly began to fuck her with it, bringing it out and up to circle her clit before delving it back into her core. He repeated these movements as he suckled and nipped at her breasts. Within no time she was screaming again.

Molly collapsed boneless upon the bed and Sherlock turned the vibrator off and tossed it to the side. He untied his scarf from the headboard before removing it from around her wrists. He kissed each tenderly and gently lowered them down to her sides. He then helped her to raise her head so that he could remove the blind fold. She blinked for a few moments, adjusting to the change. He hovered over her, and when she smiled at him he kissed her.

"God Sherlock, that was...!" She kissed him again, cradling his head in her hands.

"Would you mind if I ... cleaned you up?" He licked his bottom lip.

She shook her head. "Just ... gently please."

He gave her one final kiss before slipping down her body. He wasted no time in lapping at her soaked folds; drinking her orgasmisc juices. He gave her clit a few tender licks and she mewled, burying her hands in his hair. Once he had had his fill he slowly kissed his way up her body, leaving behind a faint trail of wetness.

She draped her arms over his shoulders before placing one hand on the back of his head and pulling him down to her.

"Molly, can I confess something to you?" he asked between kisses.

"Of course."

He pulled away, settling on his knees but keeping himself leaning over her. "When we first started our relationship, I researched sex. The basics of it. I wanted to make sure that I hadn't deleted anything important. I took what I knew about you, what I had deduced and applied that to my research. I never deduced that you had such a kinky ... naughty side to you. I always miss something."

Molly smiled up at him, sliding her arms over his shoulders to gently tug him down closer to her. "Are you happy you deduced it now?"

"Mmm..." He kissed her again before saying, "Can I confess something else?"

She nodded.

"I didn't deduce it, I only hoped that you would enjoy it. That's why I did everything so cautiously tonight. To-," he paused, "test the waters?"

She laughed softly before pressing her lips to his hungrily. He groaned into her mouth as she hooked a leg over his hip.

"Does this mean I am to be rewarded?" he questioned huskily.

"Mmm! I think so."

They kissed again.

"How do you want me, Molly?"

Her breath hitched.

"You're in control now," he added.

She let out a slightly shaky breath. "I want you to fuck me from behind, bent over your chair."

His eyebrows disappeared into his curls, then he smiled roguishly. "Mmm, you are a naughty one!" He kissed her. "I love it."

Molly returned the kiss, cradling the back of his head in her hand. "I love you."

"Mmm ... love you too." He scooped her up in his arms. "Now to my chair!" He announced as he carried her from the bedroom, and she threw her head back and laughed.

Upon reaching the lounge he settled her down onto her feet and gently turned her around before pressing the back of her against his chest. He mouthed at her neck, splaying his hand across her abdomen, the other sliding upwards to cup her breast and he gently took her tender, rosy nipple between his fingers. The back of her head dropped to his shoulder as he continued to press kisses to her neck. He slid his hand down her stomach, brushing his fingertips across her trimmed curls before slipping a finger between her slick folds. He gave her clit a few strokes and her soft mewls caused his hips to buck slightly.

"Please Sherlock, please fuck me! I need you inside of me, please!" she whimpered.

"Bend over," he growled out.

With a low moan she did as he asked, leaning forward over the arm of his chair, clutching tightly onto the other arm. He pressed her legs together, determined to make her as tight of a fit for him as possible. He hesitated for a few moments, taking in the sight of her, so pink and sopping wet for him. He pressed the head of his cock against her, allowing it to become slick with her arousal.

"Ohhh!" she cried out softly. "Please! I need you!"

Yes. He needed her too, he couldn't wait any longer. He nudged himself into her entrance than placed his hands on her hips and surged forward, until his bollocks pressed against the curves of her arse.

"Yessssssss!" she wailed as he became fully surrounded by her wet heat.

"Molly!" he moaned, rolling his hips slightly. "I'm going to fuck you, I'm going to fuck you hard."

"Yes, please Sherlock! Please fuck me hard!"

Letting out a roar he began to thrust into her as quickly and deeply as he could.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Molly babbled, pressing herself back against him.

The room became filled with the sound of flesh meeting flesh and Molly's moans and cries of encouragement. As Sherlock felt his climax growing near he began to hiss out how good she felt around him, how tight and wet and warm she was. He shifted himself forward, removing one of his hands from her hip to slip it downwards so that he could stroke at her clit.

A wild cry erupted from between her lips, and she screamed out his name, her entire body shaking. As she tightened around his cock his orgasm soared over him. He shouted her name, giving one final erratic thrust. He reached out and grabbed at the back of the chair so that he wouldn't collapse his weight on top of her. Only then did he realize that the pair of them were trembling. He pressed his forehead into her back, struggling for breath.

When a few minutes had passed he slipped his arm beneath her and helped her to stand. She was still shaking slightly. He nuzzled at her neck and she leaned into him, clutching at his arm.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Shower?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

He hummed in agreement. "Will you be all right if I leave you here for a moment?"

"Yeah."

He pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw, his fully-softened cock slipping out of her. She whimpered faintly. He stepped away and moved down the hall. Molly held onto the back of the chair, her eyes falling closed as she focused on steadying her breathing.

Her eyes popped open when she heard him come back into the room, he was carrying the bed covers and their pillows. He dropped them to the floor then retreated back down the hall, only to return a few moments later carrying a damp wash cloth. He approached her and kissed her gently.

"We should at least clean ourselves up a bit, no?" he asked her.

She smiled at him.

"Come lie down." He pushed John's chair out of the way, clearing room in front of the fireplace, before spreading out the blanket and sheet.

She did so and he stretched himself out a long side of her. He gently wiped her clean, doing the same with himself before he jumped back up to his feet and brought the wash cloth to the bathroom. When he returned she had covered herself with the sheet. She held it open for him and he slipped beneath it. He curled his body against hers and she sighed happily as he kissed her.

"Thank you Sherlock, for all of this."

He hummed. "Thank _you_! This has been a very worthy, learning experience."

She giggled as he danced his fingertips across the curve of her bum. "Told you it would be."

He made a noise of agreement.

"Sherlock ...?"

"Mmm? Yes, Molly?" he was suckling at her skin where her neck and shoulder met.

"You don't have to do all of this, every time, you know."

The breath he let out sounded as if he had been holding it in for a very long time. "Good! This was really a lot of work."

She giggled, giving his curls a gentle tug. He lifted his head and looked down at her.

"It was worth it though, wasn't it?" she asked him.

He nodded. "And I understand now, how you were feeling." He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner."

She smiled, moving her fingers through his damp curls. "I was wrong, I never should have asked you to stop deducing me. Deduction is second nature to you. So, from now on, deduce me all you want. I won't stop you. I might lash out at you, but I won't tell you to stop. I think its more of a hinderance to our relationship if you do."

He kissed her, sliding his hand down her side. When he reached her thigh he hitched her leg over his hip. "Well, Miss Hooper, I deduce that at this very moment you are feeling extremely satisfied."

Her smile widened as she ran her hands down his back. "Oh yes! In more ways than one Mr. Holmes! And don't think that I don't plan to return the favour, because I do!"

His eyes brightened at the thought. "I shall look forward to it." He dipped his head down, returning his mouth to her neck, determined to leave a mark there.

They basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, reveling in the silence. Once Sherlock had accomplished in marking her he lay his head between her breasts. It had started to rain, bathing the room in darkness.

"Are you cold?" he asked her, some time later.

"A little bit."

"I can light a fire."

"That'd be nice."

He gave her a gentle kiss before moving from beneath sheet. Molly continued to lay there as she watched him build up the fire. She had quite a glorious view of his arse, she was tempted to reach out and give it a pinch. He glanced at her over his shoulder, smirking, letting her know that he was aware of where her thoughts had gone to. Her cheeks became tinged pink. He chuckled and returned his attention back to lighting the fire. As soon as he had it going he faced her, and pounced. She shrieked, then laughed against his lips as he pushed away the sheet, all the while kissing her soundly. They both let out a moan as their bodies became nestled together.

"Hungry?" he murmured as he mouthed at her throat.

"Mmm, not at the moment."

The fire cast shadows about the room, dancing and jumping about. Their bodies became bathed in the warm glow.

Sherlock held himself above her, drinking in the sight of her. "You're beautiful Molly," he breathed out.

Her eyes widened. "What about social construct?"

"Oh hush!" He silenced her with a kiss.

They parted a short time later to catch their breath. Sherlock settled himself down beside her, his back to the fire. Molly propped herself up on her elbow, leaning her head against her hand, and with the other she ran her fingertips back and forth over his cheek bone.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about the other day?" she asked him.

Sherlock looked away from her. "Oh - ahh..." He sat up rapidly and turned to the fire, quickly adding another log.

"Sherlock?" She sat up and gently pressed herself against him, slipping one arm around him so that she could settle her hand against his stomach. She propped her chin onto his shoulder.

He breathed out slowly. "This wasn't how I intended this to happen, but ahh ..." He turned his head so that their eyes could meet. The sight of her open and loving gaze made his heartbeat stutter. "I've been researching ideas for how to propose."

Her mouth dropped open as her eyes became flooded with tears. "You're going to ask me to marry you?" she murmured.

He nodded and shifted his body so that he was fully facing her, he then pulled her onto his lap. "Molly, will you-"

She cut him off by pacing her fingers over his lips. "Don't. You don't need to ask me right now."

He kissed her fingertips and she snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you Sherlock," she whispered into his skin.

He nuzzled her hair with his nose before placing a kiss upon her head. "I love you too." A few quiet moments passed before he said, "Does this mean you won't give me your answer?" He could feel the vibration of her laughter.

She nipped at his skin with her teeth. "No _p_ e! You'll just have to wait."

He grumbled, then gently nudged her down onto her back, before stretching himself out above her. "I think I can deduce it," he stated confidently.

"Mmm, yeah, you probably can." She gave a wiggle of her hips, briefly distracting him.

"Again?" he enquired, the twinkle in his eye letting her know that he didn't mind in the slightest.

The only answer she gave was another wiggle of her hips. He hissed out a groan when he felt her arousal, and she smiled cheekily up at him. He leaned back than moved off of her.

"Lift up your bum," he told her.

"What?"

He repeated his instructions. She did as he asked and he placed one of the pillows beneath her. She gave him an inquisitive look as she lowered herself back down.

"You'll see," he said with an impish smile.

Molly narrowed her eyes at him, but held out her arms in invitation. He slid back up her body, pausing to place a few kisses here and there. She parted her legs, allowing him to settle comfortably between them. He was half-hard already, and all it took was a few swipes of his cock against her slickness for him to reach full-hardness. She moaned as he rubbed over her clit, but she was desperate for more. She needed him inside of her.

She slowly raised her legs, until her thighs were against his hips, her ankles settling against his firm arse. Neither one of them spoke a word as as he shifted his body so that he was on his kneeling, his cock now at-level with her entrance. He slid into her with ease, not stopping until he was fully seated.

They kissed as he began to thrust. He kept the pace slow and languid, wanting to bask in her sweet tightness around him for as long as he could. When they parted for breath he dipped his head down and mouthed at her breasts, delighted at the sight of the slight bounce that they gave each time that he entered her.

"How does it feel Molly? How does my cock feel buried deep inside of you? Does it feel good?"

She cursed loudly as he gave a particularly hard thrust, before returning to his slow pace.

"You feel so good Sherlock, so good! Fuck! You keep pressing directly against my clit. Oh fuck!"

He mouthed at her neck, letting out a groan as her breasts brushed his chest. "That's what the pillow was for," he told her, groaning again as she began to meet him thrust for thrust. "Fuck, Molly! You feel so good, too. I love how you feel around me, so warm and wet."

"Harder, please!" she whimpered.

He grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers together before pressing them down into the blanket as he began to increase the pace of his thrusts.

"Yes! Yes! Just like that!" she encouraged him. "Oh! Oh!" Her back arched, crushing her breasts to his chest, her clit grinding against his pelvis. Molly screamed his name as her orgasm soared over her. She could have sworn she saw stars.

Sherlock continued to thrust into her as hard as he could, but soon his movements became erratic and uncoordinated. "Molly, Molly, Molly!" he chanted her name, ending in a low moan as he pressed his hips against hers. Her walls were still shuddering around him as he came inside of her.

He released her hands, struggling to hold himself up so that he wouldn't collapse against her. He rolled to the side, his flagging penis, glistening with their combined fluids, resting against his thigh. Molly took in a few breaths before moving onto her side and cupping his face in her hand. Between gasps for breath they shared lazy kisses. She then laid her head on his shoulder.

Letting out a blissful sigh, she said to him, "I think I want that shower now."

"Mmm, shagged, showered and fed," he rattled off.

"In that exact order!"

They struggled to their feet, sharing a tender kiss before moving down the hall towards the bathroom. The room filled with steam as the hot water cascaded down, and they held each other as they stood beneath it, basking in the warmth.

When they surfaced from the bathroom their skin was a rosy pink. After toweling each other dry, Molly slipped on one of Sherlock's shirts and he pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms. The fire was near to dying so Sherlock stirred up the coals and put on a few more logs whilst Molly puttered about the kitchen heating up the food.

Sherlock replaced the sheet they had made love on with a clean one, as she carried in two plates of food, and sat down beside him. They proceeded to feed each other between kisses. When they were finished, Sherlock piled the plates on top of each other and put them on the floor by his chair. He then leaned up against the leather and pulled Molly onto his lap, nuzzling at her neck.

She hitched in a breath as he slipped his hand beneath the opening of the shirt she was wearing, he was rather glad of the fact that she hadn't bothered to button it. "Sherlock!" she hissed out in a warning tone as he tweaked her nipple. "We have the whole weekend."

He grumbled but removed his hand. He bumped her ear with the tip of his nose, leaning his forehead against her.

"I think I need a nap."

He hummed in agreement.

"Can we sleep out here?" she asked him. "It's so nice in front of the fire."

"Will you be comfortable? It's not all that cushioned."

"We can get a few more pillows from the bed. It will be like camping!"

He snorted and she turned her head to look at him.

"Please?"

A few minutes later they were lying on a pile of plump pillows.

"This is surprisingly comfortable." Sherlock said to her as he tucked his body around hers. "I've certainly slept on worse."

She snuggled into him, letting out a laugh when Toby suddenly appeared and began purring as he approached them.

"Wonderful," Sherlock muttered, side-eyeing the feline.

They both watched as Toby walked passed them and settled himself down directly in front of the fireplace. He circled once, then curled into and ball and tucked his tail around his body. He continued to purr as he looked at them.

"Damn beast."

"Sherlock!"

"I don't like him watching us," he growled out.

"He's not one of your brother's spies!"

"But how can you be certain?"

Molly fixed upon him a weary look. "Because he's bloody cat!"

Sherlock grunted, casting an annoyed glare towards Toby. Molly rolled her eyes and laid her head back down on Sherlock's chest.

"Get some sleep, you silly man."

He buried his nose into her hair. "Why can't he face the other why?" Sherlock griped.

She exhaled loudly. "Sherlock, if you don't shut up and go to sleep then you won't find out what I plan to do with the blindfold and your scarf tomorrow."

Suddenly the sound of an over-dramatized snore filled the room. She tried not to laugh but it was impossible. She pushed herself up so she could look at him. "You are absolutely ridiculous!"

His eyes popped open and he smiled confidently. "You wouldn't want me any other way!"

She shook her head and dropped back down to his chest.

"I'm holding you to what you said, you know," he told her.

She chuckled. "Mmm, don't worry. I have several ideas floating around in my head right now."

"Oh to read your mind."

She giggled. "Now where would the fun be in that?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***ahem* Hope you enjoyed that! I certainly had fun writing it :D**

 **As always, please let me know what you think, comments are my bread and water. Give a me a crumb please!**

 **Also, don't forget to follow me on tumblr at sherlockian87**


End file.
